Rather Unexpected
by BlanketsarePink
Summary: A change in the End of the Year Feast sends many reeling. SBRB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I assure you none of this will be remotely accurate… no time to research anything.

Prologue

Sirius Black was ending a vital chapter in his life.

It was the last day of his seventh year at Hogwarts. Seven years of pranks, friends, tears, and laughter- seven years of sneaking out of the common room at night under a crowded invisibility cloak, running around on full moon nights, raiding the kitchens, tormenting slytherins, and discovering secret passageways only they were aware of.

It was the place where he met James Potter, who inspired him to be his own person, who was there for him when his family threw him out; the place where he met Remus Lupin, who was quiet, and studious, and though disapproving of his and James' antics at times, was clever and mischievous and had gotten them out of trouble more than a few times; where he met Peter, who… had the uncanny ability to consume any amount of food placed in front of him. And who was a good friend as well.

This was the place that saved him from his family, and himself. It set him free, and gave him friends, who became his family. It made him who he was.

And now he was leaving.

But, he wasn't leaving alone- he and his chosen family were all going out to face the world together. And although the departure was bittersweet, he couldn't help but feel excited.

A/N: Once again, expect almost no accuracy- I'm changing everything anyway, so it doesn't really matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Chapter One

However, the end of seventh year wasn't all about leaving, for Sirius Black and his friends.

Due to the war, many people had only so long to enjoy life. Many did not have enough time to experience it all- buying a house, getting a job, and finding and falling in love with the perfect person. The ministry decided to help with the last one, surprisingly.

At the end of the year feast, all the students were filling up merrily, talking and laughing with people they hadn't before, and striking up promises to keep in touch with just about everybody. Sirius was sitting with his friends, remembering old pranks and adventures.

"Ha-ha, I'll never forget the look on his face- but do you remember the time we transfigured Professor Quincy's quill into a pig, and he was so frightened he fainted?" James laughed.

"Yes! Detention for a week, because we were laughing so hard when they asked who did it. Remember when we turned Frank's clothes pink for a week?" Sirius replied.

Frank sent over a dirty look from where he sat that said _he _remembered.

"That's nothing compared to the time we coerced the Giant Squid into joining the Spring Picnic by the lake, and…"

And so on. 

Everything was going as expected, really- some tears, joy, and a collective feeling of energy filled the school. Plans for the future were being swapped, and anxieties shared. About halfway through, however, something a little out of the ordinary happened.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention, please!" Dumbledore had stood up at the head table, and waited for the student body to quiet down. Sirius, Remus, and James exchanged questioning looks- he had never interrupted the end of the year feast in all their seven years. Peter exchanged looks with a nearby roast sandwich, and didn't pay much attention.

"This year, the Ministry has decided we should do things a bit differently." Dumbledore began. Muttering and hushed whispers could be heard throughout the Great Hall. "This may seem sudden and unprecedented, but as you know, Voldemort-" at this there was gasps from even the head table "is gaining strength, and does not hesitate to end innocent lives, especially among young people heading out into the world…" Many people stared open-mouthed at the bluntness of this statement. Dumbledore didn't blink and eye, and continued as though he had remarked on the weather. As was his way. 

"The Ministry has decided that you Seventh Years going out into the world do not have enough time to find a suitable spouse." His tone said clearly stated what he thought of this, so frowning wasn't necessary. "And so, they have decided to locate a questionable and powerful artifact- the Soul Searcher."

At the many blank looks he met, he sighed explained what this meant. 

"This artifact has been left unused for many centuries, mostly because of the pain and strife it caused. It has the ability to find one's perfect spouse; more commonly said as soul mate. One can imagine how this would tear people apart, and cause divisions between families. Having said that, the Ministry has decided that all of you should use it- will be legally forced to use it, more accurately."

There was silence, before the Hall burst into frenzied exclamations. Sirius was filled with a sense of dread. There was no way this would turn out good. James looked sick, Remus was frozen in place, and even Peter couldn't bring himself to eat another bite. Dumbledore raised a hand until they were silent, but for a few mumbles here and there.

"As I said, we have no choice in the matter. I do not agree with the Ministry's decision, and if I could prevent this I would." He said. Everyone waited anxiously for what would happen next.

"I will call the seventh year students up here alphabetically, for each to take a turn with the Soul Searcher. People who have been matched already will not be called up. Seventh Years who are matched with younger students will be allowed to wait for their match to reach adulthood before they have to marry. All those who are matched with someone of legal age… must be married by the first of next year." Dumbledore said.

And so, he pulled out a list of seventh year students, and called the first one up. 

"Aaburman, George."

The said student tensed, and delayed a few moments before slowly standing up and walking numbly to the front of the room. Dumbledore handed him what looked something like an intricately designed antique wand.

"Just hold onto the end and wait." Dumbledore said, and he took it reluctantly. Everyone watched silently. A few moments later, a burst of light came out of the tip, and there was a glowing name left.

Jamie Taren.

Students looked around the room, until finally resting on a trembling seventh year Ravenclaw. When she looked up at the front of the room and met her new match's gaze, she burst into tears and ran out of the Great Hall. 

This was not a great start. 

Sirius was numb with shock. This was his last evening at Hogwarts, a night supposed to be filled with reminiscence and excitement for the future. He was supposed to lay awake almost all that night, to nervous to sleep. He was supposed to leave Hogwarts for the last time tomorrow with his friends beside him, looking towards the uncertain future.

He was NOT supposed to be tied down to some girl.

He had not even considered getting married- maybe sometime far, far in the future, but this- This was too much. 

Remus had turned a pale green, and was staring blankly ahead of him. Sirius was worried, and would have said something to him if he could have made his mouth work. What would he be able to say, anyway?

They were all screwed.

James was fidgeting and casting furtive glances over at a red haired Gryffindor with green eyes. Sirius could tell what he was hoping, and didn't have the heart to even make a joke. This was a little too serious for that. 

Surprisingly, the shock was dying down. Many people began looking around at people hopefully, and some of the matches made were joyful, or curious, or shy. He didn't see how.

Suddenly he was jerked from his thoughts. He blinked, and glanced around. Everyone was looking at him expectantly. James and Remus gazed at him with wide eyes full of pity, and he was confused, until he heard-

"Ahem. I said, _Sirius Black._"

He had never hated his family name more than he had at that moment. He looked up and met Dumbledore's sympathetic look. 

Oh god.

This could not be happening. His heart began pounding, blood rushing through his head, making him dizzy. He stood up, palms growing sweaty. Many people began giggling, and whispering. Who would get the handsome, intelligent, much sought after Sirius Black? He took a step. Everything went blank inside his head, until he realized he was right in front of the headmaster, who was holding out the Soul Searcher expectantly. 

His head exploded. 

Who would it be? Would they be ugly, or fat? Would they be smart or stupid? What if he hated them? What if they hated him? Oh god, what if it was _Evans? _James would never speak to him again!

He took the wand like object with trembling fingers. The school held its breath. Time slowed. Sudden warmth traveled through the hand that held the accursed object, until a bright flash of light blinded him.

He blinked as it died away, and stared uncomprehendingly at the name floating in front of him.

Everyone returned to being silent with shock.

He blinked. He blinked again. He blinked one last time before the name registered in his head. He turned slowly towards the Slytherin table; before his eyes met the widened dark eyes of someone he spent most of his time forgetting.

The name in front of him read, "Regulus Black."

Then the shock wore off, and two people hit the floor, out cold with horror.

A/N: Continue? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Super super small update, when I have more time I'll post a bigger chapter... maybe later this week?

XXX

For a few moments after the Black brothers collapsed onto the surprisingly yielding marble floor, no one moved or said anything.

Until they completely processed exactly what had happened.

After that there was chaos.

"Holy gods, did that _really_ just happen?"

"This is sick! SICK!"

"_I_ wanted to marry Sirius!"

"Isn't this fucking illegal? Can the ministry do something this ILLEGAL?!"

"I don't want to marry my sister!"

The teachers themselves were too panicked and disturbed to effectively calm the students, and many were attempting to leave the Great Hall before they could be matched with someone. The person who ended up taking control and putting an end to it was the least likely person to put order to a group of distressed people.

"Would all of you just shut the HELL up!!" James Potter's yell carried throughout the chaotic Great Hall, and everyone couldn't help but turn to listen. After all, wasn't he Sirius' best friend? Why wasn't he freaking out for his friends' plight?

"If you could all just sit and THINK for a moment, you'd realize that there is a perfectly logical reason for this." He continued. A stern and almost parental scowl covered his features. "And quite frankly, Dumbledore, I'm a little disappointed in you."

Dumbledore looked confused.

"You of all people think that it's funny to pull something like that at a time like this? I mean, pairing him up with a bloke would be bad enough, but his own brother? That kind of crosses a line. Now why don't you end this charade, and give Sirius the _real_ Soul Searcher?"

Dumbledore sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to have a long talk to the Potters about what exactly they fed their children.

XXX

A/N: Just wanted people to know I didn't give up on this story. :) By the way, in case you didn't get it, Sirius got the real Soul Searcher, James is just in denial.

This _is_ Sirius/Regulus. :)


End file.
